


Sure Bet

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, They're just so in love, canonical ace character, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Martin learns about a bet about his and Jon’s relationship.





	Sure Bet

“They’re still together. You gotta pay up.”

“Fuck–I mean… it’s great. It’s GOOD and all… but… fuck I didn’t think you’d remember.”

Martin backed up from the door from Melanie and Daisy. He found himself in this situation a lot now. Eavesdropping without meaning to because no one noticed he had come in. Even being free of Peter’s influence he was still a bit… faded from the world. It helped when he was with Jon. When they were together he could never feel lonely. Not anymore. They were… well, they were dating now and… well…

He’d never been happier in his life. Even with all the monsters, and fear, and worry.

He was going to announce himself, he really was but…

“I can’t believe they got past a month,” Melanie grumbled pulling out twenty pounds and handing it over to Daisy who looked smug.

A month was how long him and Jon had been–did they… did they have a bet?! He leaned in to listen not feeling guilty at all now. Really, betting on his love life!?

“I told you,” Daisy said smugly. “They’re in love. It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t think they weren’t in ‘love’ or anything like that.” Martin could hear Melanie’s eye roll. “What I thought was, they’d be incompatible for actually dating. I mean, Jon is so… persnickety.”

“Persnickety?” Daisy snorted.

“He’s a fusspot, don’t try to deny it. And Martin is so needy, I mean–I get it, but even before the thing with Lukas he was a bit… clingy. I don’t doubt they care about each other, I just thought… I don’t know, that after adrenaline wore off they’d annoy each other, or neglect each other. I thought Martin would be too pushy and Jon would be too distant.” Melanie shrugged.

He felt cold. Was he too pushy? Maybe Jon was just tolerating him because of what happened. What if Jon was actually unhappy, but being a martyr because he feels guilty?

A warm hand grabbed his wrist, startling him.

“Jon?”

“Martin.” Jon was looking at him up and down, his beautiful piercing dark eyes pinned to him, unblinking. “What’s the matter?”

Martin took a deep breath. Put his free hand over Jon’s. It was later. Melanie and Daisy were gone. How long had he been standing by the door?

“I had to Look for you,” Jon said softly. He squeezed Martin’s wrist, and let it slip into hand holding. Jon rapidly blinked, coming out of his Archivist mode.

Martin’s skin was chilled, but already he was feeling warmer. “I had… a bit of a relapse I guess,” Martin admitted. He paused. “Not that–I’m fine. You don’t have to–I mean–”

Jon was peering at him. Not in his Archivist way, but in his Jon way. Slightly confused, a bit awkward, very curious, and all of it laced with concern. Concern for Martin.

“Martin.”

“I just… I heard the others talking about… I just… Jon. You’re not with me just to make me happy, are you?”

Jon’s brows scrunched trying to understand the question. “I mean… yes?”

Martin’s heart dropped. Jon backpedaled seeing his expression.

“That’s how… that’s how relationships work, right?” Jon said quickly. “I know that I’m not the best at it, but that’s–that’s the basic principle isn’t it? I make you happy, and you make me happy, and we’re happy together? Am I not–have I not–Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, Jon, you’ve been… you’ve been wonderful I… I’m so lucky. I’m so lucky to have you.” Martin squeezed Jon’s hand. Jon still looked a bit upset, unsure.

“I know I’m not …” Jon hesitated. “I know I can’t give you… what a normal relationshi–”

“This is a normal relationship.” Martin reassured. “I mean… besides the spiders, and eyeballs, and disappearing boyfriend. Asexuality is normal. Lots of people are ace.”

Jon snorted. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the terminology, but he did like labels. Categorizing was always a comfort to him.

“I just… I don’t want you to be… stuck with someone who doesn’t meet your needs.”

“You do meet them though, Jon. You’re everything.” Martin turned. He was holding both Jon’s hands now, letting Jon gaze at him, so that he could see the truth in him powers or no. “I haven’t been lying to you. I’m the same. I mean… for me sex I can take or leave, but I promise it has nothing to do with that. I was… I was worried I’ve been… too needy in… in other ways.”

Jon blinked once and shook his head. “You haven’t been.” He said plainly. “Not at all. You always ask first… no one else has done that for me.”

Jon was awkward about touches. He had told Martin that he just… wasn’t used to it. That it took a long time for him to get comfortable, and that when people did touch him it tended to end in pain. Martin understood. Every scar on Jon’s body hurt his heart.  He made it a habit to ask first or let Jon make the first move. Jon always had this little smile when he did that. A fondness that heated Martin’s cheeks.

“Where did this all come from, Martin?” Jon frowned. He had gently let go of Martin’s hands and started rubbing them, warming them from the Lonely’s icy touch. “You said you overheard something?”

Martin blushed. It all seemed so stupid now with Jon in front of him, holding him.

“I heard gossip and it… hit close to home. I just… still can’t believe that you actually want me.”

Jon let go of his hands, hesitated, and hugged him. Martin wrapped his arms around Jon encircling the smaller man. God he was so warm. Martin blinked away tears.

“You’re everything,” Jon said, echoing him. “I think… I think we just… fit together.” His cheek was pressed against Martin’s shoulder muffling his words a little.

Martin gently pressed a kiss to the top of Jon’s head. They pulled apart. Jon took his hand again. Both of them were blinking rapidly. Jon rubbed his eyes.

“Let’s go home.”

Martin nodded happily. He walked through the halls with his partner feeling completely there, and whole and content. The others could bet all they wanted, but it would always be a losing bet if they thought Martin would give up Jon for anything.

 

 


End file.
